odontologigufandomcom_sv-20200214-history
TP3MO1 Smärta, föreläsningsanteckningar
= =Vad är smärta?= Vi kan fråga oss motsatsen: vad skulle hända om vi inte kunde känna någon smärta alls? * Det finns sådana → kongenital analgesi, en medfödd mutation i spänningskänslig kanal och ingen aktionspotential kan upprättas. * Skyddssystemet handlar inte bara om skydd mot farliga stimuli och skydd mot oss själva. Vi lär oss tidigt att belasta muskler och leder på rätt sätt så att vi inte skadar oss. Kongenital analgesi '''As kids, they bit off their tongues and jumped from landings and trees, breaking arms and legs Paul said he also used to push the swing seat away from him. "I'd let it come back and smash my face. I broke my nose and teeth.“ Paul remembers that he used to put his hand on the top of a stove - "just because I liked the sound of it sizzling." He still has a scar down his back. "I leaned against a radiator." Feeling no pain, "I pushed away and I was stuck. I ripped a chunk of my flesh off." Paul's baby sister Amanda, who also felt no pain, died of septicemia when she bit off her tongue and contracted an acute bacterial infection. In the hospital, "He broke his foot, and they didn't discover it until a day and half later. They had no idea when or how it happened. "Normal people, when they get muscle pain, lactic acid flows in," said Paul. "That causes you to get tired and sore, and you sit down. "We just kept on running or whatever. We played a lot harder, until our bones would physically give out. ... Our muscles have become useless.” "Because of the way we damaged our joints, we gave ourselves arthritis. I don't want to lost control over my hands. I can barely pick up a cup, and it's only going to get worse.”''' Definitionsmässig; vad är smärta? Inom fysiologin har man infört ett annat begrepp: Nociception . Nociception utgår från ett smärtsamt stimuli eller " Noxious Stimulus" , ett stimuli som gör att vi omedelbart får eller riskerar att på sikt få en vävnadsskada. Från detta begrepp kan en bygga upp nociception = de neurala processer som kodar och tolkar detta stimuli . Inom fysiologi används termen nociception, som utgår från själva stimulit och risken för skada. För att göra detta krävs en viss form av receptorer = nociceptorer . * En nociceptor är en sinnesreceptor som kan registrera och koda noxious stimuli. Nocireceptorer finns i hela kroppen (hud, slemhinnor, muskulatur, bindväv, ledkapslar, tänder), dock finns undantag, de finns inte i hjärnan (hjärnan självt kan alltså inte känna smärta och det är därför operationer i hjärnan kan utföras på vakna patienter) och CNS. De kallas vardagligen för ”smärtreceptorer”, men egentligen är det inte riktigt rätt. Smärta och nociception är nämligen inte riktigt samma sak. * Då ett noxious stimuli retar nociceptorer så vidarebefordras stimulit av känselnerverna till ryggmärgen och hjärnan. Nociception innebär att dessa impulser registreras och processas i hjärnan. Därför kan det sägas att smärta och nociception är inte samma sak, nociception är själva registreringen och bearbetningen av impulserna från nociceptorer, en process i hjärnan. Smärta är en psykologisk upplevelse av stimulit och den är alltid individuell och subjektiv. * Nociceptiv smärta ''' = '''smärta som upplevs som följd av aktivering av nociceptorer. * Noxious stimulus : '''A stimulus that is damaging or threatens damage to normal tissues ''' * Nociception: '''The neural process of encoding noxious stimuli.''' * Nociceptor: '''A high-threshold sensory receptor of the peripheral somatosensory nervous system that is capable of transducing and encoding noxious stimuli.''' En nociceptor är ett fritt nervändsslut, en nervtråd som förgrenar sig och slutar i detta fall i huden, strax under epidermis. Andra nervtrådar går in i bindväv, ben osv. [[image:nociceptorer.jpg]] '''Nociceptorer finns i hud, slemhinnor, muskler bindväv, ligament, ledkapslar ben, blodkärl, viscera, tänder …''' '''Nociceptorer finns inte i CNS, ledbrosk''' Varför skilja på nociception och smärta? Hur ska vi se på smärta? Definitionen utgår inte från stimuleringen utan från den sensoriska upplevelsen. All form av smärta är inte nociceptiv därför denna skillnad i definition. Det går alltså att uppleva smärta utan att nociceptorer aktiveras. En skada i nervsystemet, t.ex efter en stroke kan ge upphov till en kraftig smärtupplevelse, men några nociceptorer är inte aktiverade. Detta kallas då neuropatisk smärta. Pain - definition An unpleasant sensory and emotional experience associated with actual or potential tissue damage, or described in terms of such damage. This definition avoids tying pain to a stimulus . Activity induced in the nociceptor and nociceptive pathways by a noxious stimulus is not pain, which is always a psychological state. Pain is always subjective. Each individual learns the application of the word through experiences related to injury in early life. * Neuropathic pain - Pain caused by a lesion (skada) or disease of the somatosensory nervous system. * Nociceptive pain (nociceptiv smärta) - Pain that is due to the activation of nociceptors. =Nociceptiva afferenter i perifera nerver från huden= [[image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-01 kl. 21.44.27.png]] Jonkanaler och nociceptiv smärta Mätning och registrering av nervimpulser i enskilda perifiera nervtrådar kallas för mikroneurografi. När detta görs så kan en komma i närheten av nervtrådar som registrerar nociceptiv stimuli. Nervtrådarna/receptorerna har ett speciellt område i huden som den (receptorn) övervakar och de kallas receptiva fält . Inom detta fält placeras det potentiellt vävnadsskadande stimulit för att få en aktivering. Dessa receptiva fält är oftast cirkelformade. Vid denna typ av undersökning visar det sig att nociceptiva afferenter är känsliga för olika stimuli. * mekaniska stimuli (inte beröring utan nypande eller stickande) * temperatur (smärtsam hetta och smärtsam kyla), * kemiska ämnen (brännässlor eller citron på sår) [[image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-01 kl. 21.44.42.png]] Nociceptiva afferenter kan känna av olika stimuli antingen var för sig eller samtidigt. Det finns alltså afferenter som både registrerar exempelvis mekaniskt stimuli och (smärtsam) temperatur. Dessa nociceptiva funktioner låter sig bäst undersökas i huden, helt enkelt för att det är lätt att stoppa in en elektrod i huden. Det är värre att stoppa in en elektrod i skelettet. Hur ser det fria nervändslutet ut? Denna typ av nervtrådar har spänningskänsliga jonkanaler som sitter perifert (i terminala delen) i axonet. De är för små för att hittills ha kunnat undersökas. Men en har undersökt de som finns i nervcellskroppen och utgått från att de jonkanaler som finns där även finns perifert i axonen. Vi behöver inte memorera alla, men de som är inringade i bilden kan vara viktiga att lägga på minnet. Det är den grupp av receptorer som heter TRPV (uttalas trip v) och är en förkortning för "transient receptor potential channels". (Kuriosa: Namnet har inget med smärta att göra och kommer ursprungligen från att de först upptäcktes i insektsögon, där de fungerade som just transienta receptorer. Senare har en kommit att förstå deras roll i nociception.) * TRP V - vanilloid: Vanilloider är en grupp kemiska ämnen där vanilj ingår, men det är betydligt bredare grupp, capsaicin ingår till exempel och namnet innebär alltså inte att kanalerna reagerar på vanilj. * TRP M - menthol; de reagerar på mentol. När en äter en halstablett så blir jonkanalerna känsliga eller aktiveras och effekten blir en upplevd kylande effekt på slemhinnor i mun och hals. * Släpper igenom positiva joner * Den aktiveras av c apsaicin (chilipeppar), leukotriener, Hetta (>43º), H+ (pH <6) * Den kan bli känsligare (sensitisering) av H+, PG (Prostglandiner), ATP och Bradykinin, (sänker temp.tröskeln). Dessa ämnen frisätts vid inflammation av inflammatoriska celler. Alltså kan jonkalanen påverkas av en inflammationsprocess. * Nociceptorer i slemhinnan i munnen reagerar på capsaicin som finns i chilifrukter och chilipeppar. Den starka, heta smakupplevelsen av spansk peppar är alltså egentligen en aktivering av nociceptorer. En TRPV1 kanal kan känna av både syra och hetta/temperatur. Orsaken till att föreläsaren fokuserar på just denna jonkanal är att det idag pågår försök att utveckla läkemedel som fungerar som antagonister till TRPV1-receptorn . Det kan komma att bli en ny typ av läkemedel mot smärta. Inflammatoriska mediatorer påverkar nociceptorer (tex pga innflammation) [[image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-01 kl. 21.45.39.png]] '''Perifer sensitisering: Ett ökat svar och en minskad tröskel för nociceptiva neuron. ''' = Hur går perifer sensitisering till? = Vi förväntas inte kunna detta i detalj, utan hur det fungerar principiellt. Det kan fungera på flera olika sätt. Några varianter beskrivs nedan. # PG binder in till sin receptor i mebranet och aktiverar enzymet fosforkinas som fosforylerar TRPV1-kanalen så att den blir mer känslig # Fler jonkanaler kan sättas in i membranet vilket då gör att fler joner kan komma in och det ger en starkare ström och en starkare signal. # Fler spänningskänsliga natriumkanaler kan syntetiseras och utryckas i membranet. Då det är Na-kanalen som ger upphov till aktionspotentialer, gör fler natriumkanaler att cellen snabbare depolariseras och det blir närmare till en aktionspotential. = Detta betyder praktiskt att det (i alla fall delvis) kan förklara följande: = * Hyperalgesi: minskad tröskel för smärta, det krävs mindre stimuleringssstyrka för att utlösa smärta. * primär - i skadat område * sekundär - i närliggande intakt vävnad - detta förklaras av att de inflammatoriska mediatorerna sprids i vävnaden omkring också. Denna hyperalgesi kan övergå till allodyni. * Allodyni: Smärta av något som normalt inte är smärtsamt. Exempel: Brännskada i munslemhinnan kan göra att man får ont av att äta mat. Den mekaniska stimuleringen av slemhinnorna i munnen som sker då en äter ger normalt inte upphov till smärta. Men den kommer nu att göra det = allodyni. Även en svampinfektion i munslemhinnan kan ge upphov till allodyni. Syraskador i matstrupen efter kräkningar kan skapa allodyni. Solskadad hud, normal beröring av huden ger normalt inte upphov till smärta, men kommer att göra det om huden har blivit solskadad. [[image:hyperalgesi.jpg]] =Axon från nociceptorer= Vilka axon leder information från nociceptorer till CNS? En perifer nerv innehåller olika typer av axon skiljer sig genom olika diameter och mängd myelin. * Adelta (5-30m/s) (lite myeliniserad) * C axoner (0,5 – 2m/s) (Omyeliniserade) * Abeta (35-75 m/s) (mest myeliniserade) Axon från nociceptorer - Aδ och C [[image:alfabeta.jpg]] C-axoner leder smärta långsamt, så om en stortå skadas så kommer den färdas 1 meter från tån till ryggmärgen. Det kommer ta 1-2 sekunder. * Det kommer att göra mest ont i tån efteråt. Först kommer en tidig (i princip omedelbar) smärtvåg (primär) som färdas snabbt i myeliniserade axon och sedan kommer en senare (sekundär) smärtvåg som färdas långsammare i omyeliniserade axon. Det tar ca 1-2 sekunder för impulsen att nå CNS. Det är detta som ligger bakom "den dubbla smärtupplevelse" . Den sekundär smärtvågen är obehagligare och håller i sig längre. * Primär smärtvåg: myeliniserad = snabb * Sekundär smärtvåg: omyeliniserad = långsammare ”Dubbla smärtupplevelsen” [[image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-01 kl. 21.46.49.png]] Projicerad smärta & Parestesier =Projicerad smärta= Projicerad smärta har att göra med lokalisationen av upplevelsen av smärta. Kommer nu en aktionspotential i ett hudnervsaxon till CNS så kommer upplevelsen av smärtan alltid att förläggas till de området där nociceptorer sitter. Detta gäller alltså även om nociceptorerna inte är aktiverade. Inga nociceptorer är till exempel aktiverade om en slår på armbågen och får en så kallad "änkestöt". Det är själva axonet som tillhör nociceptorn som får slaget och aktiveras, men hjärnan kommer att uppfatta det som att även nociceptorn aktiveras. Det kommer att pirra hela vägen, även i fingrarna där de nociceptiva fälten sitter, trots att de ju inte blivit aktiverade via ett externt stimuli. Smärtan projiceras, den "förflyttas" till nociceptorerna. [[image:projicerad.jpg ]] Denna princip gäller även beröringsafferenter (grövre nervtrådar). parestesi: (nylat. paraesthesiʹa, av para- och grekiska aisthēsis [aiʹs-] ’förnimmelse’), obehaglig känselstörning som uppfattas som stickningar eller myrkrypningar i huden. Parestesi förekommer oftast i armar eller ben och beror på nervskada med t.ex. onormal bildning av nervimpuls inom ett skadat område i huden.En skadad del av nervtråden kan också bli abnormt känslig både för tryck och för t.ex. cirkulerande noradrenalin och kan då ge upphov till parestesi. Om en stimulerar beröringsafferenter med elektrisk ström kan en framkalla en tillfällig parestesi. * Sätts en stimuleringstråd i hjärnbalken , så kommer det att aktivera det område i huden som stimuleras av just den delen i hjärnbalken. Innervation av benvävnad – rörben: Först passerar nociceptiva afferenter periosteum som är rikt innerverat av dessa, dessa trådarna följer blodkärl in i benvävnaden via "haversian canals" och sedan till benmärgen. Huvuddelen av de afferenter som innerverar ben hör till periostet. Det är i storleksordningen runt en tusendel som går in i själva benet. Vid en fraktur så blir det ett brott i periostet och även på benet och det ger upphov till frakturrelaterad smärta. Även en infektion och inflammation i benvävnad, ostekt ger upphov till att nociceptorerna aktiveras. [[image:smärtaben.jpg ]] Även bilden nedan ska illustrera någon liknande. Vid en inflammatorisk process i benvävnaden eller om det finns en tumör så kommer en rad olika mediatorer att frisättas som kan sensitisera nociceptorer. En tumör skulle även kunna orsaka att mekaniska nociceptorer aktiveras när den växer och tar upp plats i benet. [[image:ben2.jpg ]] =Reaktionsbanor= Vart tar informationen från de nociceptiva afferenta vägen i CNS ? Hjärnstam, '''truncus encephali''', del av centrala nervsystemet. Den omfattar mitthjärnan (mesencephalon) * hjärnbryggan (pons) * förlängda märgen (medulla oblongata). * Talamus är en struktur i hjärnan som utgör huvuddelen av diencephalon (mellanhjärnan). Thalamus har en viktig funktion då den bland annat fungerar som en kopplingsstation för alla nervbanor (utom luktbanan) som leder impulser från kroppens periferi till cortex (hjärnbarken). Inflödet av nervaktivitet kommer från bl.a. tractus spinothalamicus. Banor från PAG når också thalamus. (Se nedan.) =Trigeminothalama banan= (ansikts smärta och smärta från orala region) * Trigeminothalama banan: Detta kommer att röra oss eftersom den trigeminothalama banan för med sig nociceptiva signaler från munnen och tänderna. * Afferenterna terminerar i sin kranialnervskärna i hjärnstammen och * en av trigeminusnervens kranialnervskärnor kallas för spinala trigeminuskärnorna . * Här terminerar nociceptiva afferenter , tar kontakt med nervceller som kopplar om informationen och * korsar över den till andra sidan och * bildar en uppåtstigande bana. ... * den trigeminothalama banan , upp till thalamus och * till slut till den primära somatosensoriska cortex Informationen går till cortex via tre synapser # vid ganglion trigeminale # vid trigeminus kärnor (i medulla) # vid thalamus [[image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-01 kl. 21.48.29.png ]] [[image:Skärmavbild 2015-04-01 kl. 18.50.24.png ]] Viktig för munhålans nociceptiva afferenta system. Det här gäller för de delar av hud och slemhinnor som passerar in via kranialnerver till hjärnan. Den del av huden som inte passerar via kranialnerver och som ligger nedanför halsnivån går alltså in i ryggmärgen istället. =Spinothalama banan= [[image:nedåtstigande.jpg]] [[image:Ryggmärg.jpg ]] Den spinothalama banan * Här passerar de nociceptiva afferenterna in via dorsalrötterna, * går in och terminerar på en omkopplingsnervcell (omkopplingskärna) i ryggmärgen . * korsar över och paserar den främre delen av ryggmärgen. * Neuronen som den kopplat om till fungerar som ett projektionsneuron och bildar en uppåtstigande bana , * som går hela vägen direkt upp till thalamus och där omkopplas * till nästa neuron går till olika delar av hjärnbarken . Informationen går till cortex via två synapser # vid dorsalrötterna # vid thalamus I spinathalama banan går information om smärta och temperatur (både kyla och hetta, även icke smärtsam sådan). Om den spinothalama banan skadas så förloras förmågan att registrera smärta och temperatur, något som i enstaka fall kan användas terapeutiskt hos de som har svåra cancersmärtor. [[image:ch10f3.jpg]] Den primära somatosensoriska hjärnbarken är inte det enda området i hjärnan som får information från nociceptiva afferenter, och två andra områden kan en afferent omkopplas till: * Insula: den del av hjärnbarken som täcks av omgivande cortex (informationen går hit via thalamus) * Gyrus Cinguli : den del av hjärnbarken som ligger i botten Dessa är särskilt viktiga för emotionella funktioner (inte bara dessa är viktiga för emotionella funktioner, men de har en stor del), man menar idag att just de emotionella aspekterna av smärta och förmågan att lokalisera smärta behandlas av olika delar av centrala nervsystemet. Insula och Gyrus Cinguli är involverade i att skapa den emotionella upplevelsen av smärta. Projektionerna till den primära somatosensoriska hjärnbarken/cortex handlar om att lokalisera vart någonstans den typen av smärtstimulering sitter. Detta gäller även den trigeminothalama banan. =Refererad smärta= Nociceptiva afferenter från olika delar av kroppen, framförallt från hud och inre organ är inte alltid separerade i banorna, utan nociceptiva afferenter kan konvergera i samma nervcell i dorsalhornet. Detta innebär att signalerna som går upp till hjärnan skiljer alltså inte på dessa delarna av kroppen (inre organsystemet- och huden) eftersom att det är samma nervcell som har handom båda. Detta säger man är orsaken till refererad smärta . Med refererad smärta menar man att smärta (vanligtvis) från ett inre organ refereras till ett hudområde. Det klassiska exemplet är vid hjärtinfarkt: där man aktiverar nociceptiva afferenter i hjärtmuskulatur som kommer att konvergera med de nociceptiva afferenterna från den vänstra armen, vilket gör att patienten kan känna smärta ut i vänster arm. Även huden på halsen kan komma att drabbas, men det sker inte alltid, ibland känns bara hjärtsmärta. Detta gäller även andra organ och hudområden. Tandsmärtor kan refereras till hudområden i ansiktet. Principen bakom refererad smärta är alltså att afferenter från olika delar löper i samma projektionsneuron, i ryggmärgen eller i trigeminuskärnan. Hjärnan kan inte skilja ut var ifrån smärtan kommer. Det är alltid från inre organ till hud, inte tvärtom. En skadad arm leder inte till smärta i hjärtat. Mekanismen bakom grundar sig förmodligen i erfarenhet. Smärta i armen känner en igen sedan tidigare och det blir referensen, smärta i hjärtat har en förmodligen inte upplevt (det är i alla fall inte särskilt vanligt). [[image:refererad.jpg ]] = = =Central sensitisering= [[image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-01 kl. 21.49.41.png ]] =Sensitisering= Synapsen i dorsalhornet är (sannolikt) väldigt viktig, för att transmissionen i denna synapsen (omkopplingsneuronen) kan uppregleras plastiskt. * Vi kan se på bilden nedan hur en C-fiber terminal frisätter glutamat och receptorerna (AMPA, NMDA) binder glutamat och j onkanalerna öppnas därmed. * En uppreglering sker när frekvensen av aktionspotentialer ökar . Det ger en starkare aktivering av det nociceptiva axonet . Vid en starkare frekvens av aktionspotentialer (se höger bild) så frisätts ännu mer glutama t men också ''' andra transmittore r'''. * En sådan transmittor är BDNF (inte viktigt för oss att minnas nu) och den verkar extra synaptiskt och binder till receptorer utanför denna "spine" (alltså utanför synapsen). * BDNF binder till TrkB (tyrosinkinasreceptor B) som kommer att aktivera PKC som i sin tur kommer att fosforylera jonkanalerna (AMPA & NMDA) och gör att de öppnas betydligt lättare . Det resulterar i en ökad ström av positiva joner (även Ca2+) och därmed ett större postsynaptiskt svar . Effekten av smärtstimuleringen förstärks alltså och det ger då en ökad smärtkänslighet. Denna modifiering kan bli mer långvarig och under perioder av timmar och dagar och veckor så kan LTP (långtidspotentiering) ske. Det går lite slarvigt att säga att dorsalhornet därmed får ett slags "smärtminne". Poängen med den ökade smärtkänsligheten i området är förmodligen att hålla det skadade området still så att läkning kan ske. Det är normalt inget farligt, när skadan läker så minskar fyrningsfrekvensen och modelleringen av synapsen går tillbaka. Det finns dock tankar om att detta är inblandat vid kroniska smärttillstånd och funktionen skulle kunna bli föremål för framtida läkemedel mot smärta. Detta fenomen äger inte bara rum i ryggmärgen utan också (sannolikt) i storhjärnsbarken och i omkopplingsstationerna på väg till hjärnan men idag vet en inte så mycket om detta. [[image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-01 kl. 21.49.56.png ]] = = =Kontroll av signalöverföring i uppåtstigande banor= [[image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-01 kl. 21.50.07.png ]] Transmissionen i banorna i dorsalhornet/kärnan kan variera. Transmissionen kan både upp- och nedregleras. Smärtkänsligheten kan alltså variera. Det är ett kroppseget endogent hämmande system (bansystem) som har klinisk relevans. I dorsalhornet finns nämligen inhibitoriska interneuron som kan hämma projektionsneuronet i den spinothalama banan. Det inhibitoriska neuronet finns lokalt i dorsalhornet och är markerat i bilden ovan. [[image:nedåtstigande.jpg]][[image:figur1_huge.png]] Det hämmande bansystemet uppstår i nedre delen av hjärnstammen och ligger i PAG . PAG ('''Periaqueductal Gray Substanc'''e / P'''eriakveduktala Grå Substansen''') finns i hjärnstammen och det är ett inhibitoriskt centrum . PAG består av ett skikt av grå substans i mitthjärnan (mesencephalon). PAG sträcker sig genom hela mitthjärnan och kan delas in i ett flertal mindre kärnområden. PAG påverkas från bl.a. hypotalamus och amygdala och kan i sin tur påverka den stora rafekärnan (nucleus raphe magnus) i förlängda märgen (medulla oblongata). Vid aktivering av PAG i hjärnstammen uppstår en nedåtstigande impuls som ger en kraftig inhibition av nociceptiva neuron bl.a. på dorsalhornsnivå. Nervceller i PAG-strukturen projiceras mot och omkopplas i raphekärnorna (nucleus raphe magnus) och kärnans nedåtstigande axonmassa avger på sin väg ner genom ryggmärgen fortlöpande grenar som hämmar de nervceller som ger upphov till den stora uppåtstigande smärtbanan tractus spinothalamicus lateralis. I dorsalhornet aktiveras inhibitoriska interneuron . Denna nedåtstigande smärthämmande bana är kliniskt intressant. [[image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-01 kl. 22.22.39.png]] Serotonerga neuron i raphekärnorna använder transmittorsubstansen seroronin . Från raphekärnornas axon frisätts alltså seratonin vid det inhibitoriska neuronet. I dorsalhornet (alltså i ryggmärgen) använder det inhibitoriska interneuronet enkefalin som signalsubstans . Enkafelin (ENK) tillhör en grupp signalsubstanser som kallas opioider och som är släkt med morfin . Detta är verkningsmekanismen för hur morfin verkar smärtlindrande. Morfin fungerar alltså som agonist i dessa system. Morfin kan via en epidural kateter lokalt introduceras i ryggmärgen som en postoperativ smärtlindringsmetod. opioider '''(av opium och grekiska eidos [ɛiʹ-] "form"), samlingsbenämning på substanser som utövar sina verkningar via opioidreceptorer på nervceller, huvudsakligen i centrala nervsystemet.Termen avser sådana opiumalkaloider (opiater) som har smärtlindrande effekter samt syntetiska och kroppsegna substanser med liknande verkningar. Även substanser med antagonistisk verkan har kommit att räknas in.''' =Hur aktiveras och kontrolleras PAG?= [[image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-01 kl. 21.51.39.png]] Det finns två vägar att aktivera PAG-systemet på (aktivering av inhibitoriska interneuroner) * Nedåtstigande banor. Signaler från hjärnbarken från frontalcortex, från amygdala eller från hypothalamus (FAH) kommer till PAG och dessa kan aktivera PAG-neuronen. (PAG aktiveras inte av sig självt, något måste påverka det.) Systemen ner till PAG har opioider som transmittorsubstans (B-endorfin, dynorfin, enkefalin). Detta har kopplats samman med minskad smärtkänslighet vid stressituationer. Det är en teori om mekanismen bakom minskad smärtkänslighet i vissa extrema situationer. Exempelvis när en individ lyckas rädda sig själv (och andra?) från ett brinnande hus trots att hen är skadad. Eller hur en individ klarar att pressa sig själv till att prestera i idrott, trots smärta och skada. * Spino-mesencephala banan: kommer nedifrån och består av en uppåtstigande bana som går från ryggmärgen till PAG . Denna aktiveras av en viss typ av receptorer som kallas ergoreceptorer och som finns i muskulatur. Ergoreceptorer aktiveras under muskelarbete vid fria nervändslut. De påverkas inte av muskellängd osv utan aktiveras i största allmänhet vid muskelarbete, exempelvis vid cykling. Det går att mäta om cykelturen faktiskt minskar smärtkänslighet och höjer tröskeln. Det har visats att detta system fungerar smärtlindrande. Om det efter cykelturen induceras något som tar bort morfins effekt, en antagonist (naloxon) så försvinner nämligen delar av den smärtlindrande effekten. (Se anteckningar från smärtlaborationen.) [[image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-01 kl. 21.51.57.png]] ”Gate-kontroll” lokalt i dorsalhornet Det finns ett tredje sätt att aktivera interneuroner på, nämligen via det som kallas Gate-kontroll hypotesen (spinala grindteorin). Den spinala grindteorin formulerades på 1960-talet och den är klinisk viktig även om bevisen faktiskt är svaga . Hypotesen har inte kunnat ledas i bevis. De inhibitoriska interneuronerna kan aktiveras lokalt i dorsalhornet utan att involvera nedåtstigande banor . * Projektionsneuronet exciteras av nociceptiva afferenter. * Interneuronet (gate-neuronet) inhiberar projektionsneuronet vilket minskar smärtintensiteten. * Interneuronet exciteras av beröringsafferenter. Sensorisk stimulering medför aktivitet i A-beta-fibrer vilket leder till en hämning av den nociceptiva signalöverföringen i bakhornet. Denna hypotes kan förklara effekten av att blåsa på eller kyla brännskadad hud. Beröringsafferenter aktiveras då och de i sin tur aktiverar inhibitoriska neuron i ryggmärgen. Det skulle också kunna förklara effekten av akupunktur, nålarna aktiverar de lite grövre beröringsafferenterna och leder sedan till smärtinhibering. TENS – Transkutan elektrisk nervstimulering [[image:tens1.jpg]][[image:tens2.jpg]] # Lågfrekvent stimulering av muskler för att genom muskelkontraktionerna aktivera ergoreceptorer (”simulerat muskelarbete”) # Högfrekvent stimulering av beröringsafferenter (”gate”-kontroll lokalt i dorsalhornet) Klinisk behandlingsmetod för smärta. Iden är att försöka dra igång banorna/systemen genom att stimulera perifera nerver elektriskt genom huden, detta görs på två olika sätt: # Stimuleringselektroder placeras på huden och de skickar ut frekvenser som stimulerar så kraftigt att det uppstår muskelkontraktioner, dessa muskelkontraktioner är ett sätt att simulera det som händer på motionscykeln. Ergoreceptorerna i musklerna aktiveras via impulserna, i stället för via normalt fysiskt arbete (alltså att individen själv cyklar eller liknande). Det är alltså via den mekanismen som en smärtlindrande effekt uppnås. (Även här slås effekten, åtminstone delvis, ut av en morfinantagonist.) # En försöker stimulera beröringsafferenterna enligt ”gate-hypotesen”. Frekvensen som skickas ut genom apparaten ger en tätare men minre intensiv stimulering. (Högre frekvens, runt 100Hz). Tanken är att impulserna ska dra igång den lokala inhibitionen i dorsalhornet. För att kunna göra detta på laborationen måste smärtkänsligheten mätas. Det behöver även kunna ske kliniskt vid olika sjukdomstillstånd. Kvantifiering av smärtupplevelse =Hur avgörs det om det föreligger en förhöjd smärtkänslighet?= Det klassiska sättet att mäta smärta är: * VAS – '''Visuell Analog Skala: Patienten graderar sin smärta längs en 10 cm lång, vertikal eller horisontell, linje genom att med hjälp av en markör ställa in aktuell smärtintensitet mellan 0 (ingen smärta) och 10 (värsta tänkbara smärta).''' > [[image:Skärmavbild 2015-04-02 kl. 00.18.55.png ]][[image:painmatcher.jpg]] * En annan variant kallas för " Pain Matcher": "Pain Matchern" greppas mellan tumme och pekfinger och aktiveras då. Apparaten börjar att skicka ström mellan tumme och pekfinger och ökar själv på strömmen tills apparaten släpps. Då kan strömstyrkan läsas av i mA. Om individen släppt taget precis när det börjar göra ont fås alltså ett värde på smärttröskeln. Pain Matcher kan användas på patienter med kronisk smärta. De får känna efter hur ont de har och släppa Pain Matchern när den smärta som Pain Matchern genererar matchar deras egen smärta, därav namnet. Det ger ett mått på hur mycket smärta grundsjukdomen orsakar. Sammanfattning av den viktigaste informationen: * Vi skiljer på nociception och smärta, där nociception utgår från det vävnadsskadade stimulit (noxious stimuli) och hjärnans sätt att registrera och bearbeta den typen av nociceptiva stimuli. * Smärta utgår istället från själva upplevelsen , det går alltså att ha icke-nociceptiva smärta , det vill säga smärta utan aktivering av receptorer = neuropatisk smärta. * Nociceptorer kan vara känsliga för olika typer av stimuli: hetta, smärtsam kyla , pH-förändring, mekaniskt stimuli och de kan också påverkas av menthol och capsaicin (chilipeppar). * Sensitiseringen gör smärtreceptorer mer känsliga i samband med inflammation . Sensitiseringen av inflammatoriska processer kan blockeras och den mekanismen utnyttjas kliniskt genom att syntesen av prostaglandiner blockeras. * Primär och sekundär hyperalgesi , alternativt allodyni. Behandlingsmetod (1) : antagonister till jonkanalerna (finns inte idag men det forsas på det). * Nociceptiva afferenter kan vara lätt myeliserade (a-delta) eller icke-myeliserade (C4) . Detta är kopplat till den dubbla smärtupplevelsen . * Nociceptiva afferenter finns i alla vävnader förutom hjärnan och ledbrosk . * Det finns banor till hjärnan (spinothalama- och trigeminothalama banan) . Informationen kan blandas i dessa banor vilket ger upphov till refererad smärta. * Synapsen i dorsalhornet kan verka som en moduleringsstation för smärta. Den kan både reglera upp och ned . Det kan leda till en ökning av smärtkänslighet , men även en nedreglering med hjälp av inhibitoriska interneuron kan ske. Behandlingsmetod (2): morfin. * Gate-kontroll hypotesen: Behandlingsmetod (3): aktiving av interneuron (TENS) * Smärta kan mätas med VAS - Visuell Analog Skala , eller med en Pain Matcher. =